


Hijack Week winter 2020

by tinkeringhiccup



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Drabble Collection, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:40:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28076367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinkeringhiccup/pseuds/tinkeringhiccup
Summary: So it is Hijack week 2020, time for me to write a series of drabbles. Keep looking back for a new chapter each day.Day 1 Seasons AUDay 2 PNAU/RPNAUDay 3 King/Servant (Royalty) AUDay 4 Cuddle TimeDay 5 Dark HijackDay 6 First DateDay 7 Crime Boss/Mafia/CriminalBonus Robot/Engineer
Relationships: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Jack Frost (Guardians of Childhood)
Comments: 32
Kudos: 30





	1. Day 1 Seasons AU

**Author's Note:**

> So it is Hijack week 2020, time for me to write a series of drabbles. Keep looking back for a new chapter each day.
> 
> Day 1 Seasons AU  
> Day 2 PNAU/RPNAU  
> Day 3 King/Servant (Royalty) AU  
> Day 4 Cuddle Time  
> Day 5 Dark Hijack  
> Day 6 First Date  
> Day 7 Crime Boss/Mafia/Criminal  
> Bonus Robot/Engineer

Autumn was Hiccup’s favourite time of year for many reasons; There was the crisp breeze that gave a slight chill to every day, the morning mists that roam through the valleys, the warm colours and the crunch the leaves they made under his feet helped to keep the oncoming cold of winter away from him. Hiccup always seemed to feel most like himself when the season came around. The heat of summer exhausted him, and the cold of winter always chilled him to the bone. It only made sense that after an unfortunate accident involving a collapsing tree, that Hiccup would become the new spirit of Autumn.

For a while it was a shock, not only being a spirit but also to have a special charge, which if he did not perform would damage the natural order of the world, was a little overwhelming. As time went on Hiccup grew used to his role and the many powers that came with it. There was nothing like standing at the base of a valley and breathing out a thick mist that covered the buildings of nearby towns and villages. The soft light of streetlamps illuminating the blanket of fog like a fire.

All things considered being a spirit was not that bad, the only problem was the pests. Which for Hiccup was another seasonal spirit, Jack Frost. The seasonal spirit of winter was known to cause mischief and trick his fellow spirits, with Hiccup seeming to get the brunt of it as Jack tended to follow Hiccup around. Hiccup had grown tired of Jack after his last trick which had Hiccup trapped in a sudden blizzard for three days and caused a lot of people to miss out on Halloween. Hiccup had decided that the next time he met Jack he would have to think of a way to get back at Jack for his many tricks. So far Hiccup had not managed to think of anything that would be as good a trick as Jack’s many pranks.

It was a regular day for Hiccup, a smile grew across his face as he watched the leaves of the forest below turn to their autumnal colours. He had been flying for close to four hours at this point and decided that it would be a good time to stop and rest. Taking a look at the forest, Hiccup noticed a small cove that would make an ideal spot to take a break. As he dove to the ground, his smile grew as he felt the rush of wind run through his mess of auburn hair. 

As he landed, Hiccup found a small rock near a pool of water on which he was able to lean against. As Hiccup relaxed, he began to feel more in tune with the woodland around him as he slowly he closed his eyes. All that he focused on was the sound of the water lapping at the edge of the pool and the chill of the rock on his back. As a spirit he did not exactly sleep, but instead Hiccup meditated until he felt ready to continue his travels of the world.

Hiccup’s mind stayed still as he rested, for all he knew hours even days could have passed. It did not matter as only the other spirits could see him. As Hiccup woke, he tried to stand from the rock he was leaning against but was unable to. He started to try tugging himself away the rock to no avail and was unable to move for some reason. As he became more alert he noticed the rock felt colder than before, in fact it felt…freezing. 

“Hey there little hic!” Came a cheery singsong voice that Hiccup recognised all too well.

“Jack, what have you done to me this time?” Hiccup said through gritted teeth as he turned his head to find the winter spirit perched on the rock behind him, leaning against his staff.

“Oh, I gave you a little help.” Jack smirked

“Help!” Hiccup yelled trying to free himself from his frozen position. “What sort of help do you call this you damn pixie?”

“Well, you looked like you came here to cool off, and I decided to speed up the process.” Jack said as he leaped off the rock to land in front of Hiccup am small smirk on his face

“You know, I really hate you?” Hiccup sighed

“No, you don’t.” Jack smiled as he shuffled closer to Hiccup.

“Yes, I do. All you do is torture me.” Hiccup moaned

“Torture, I don’t do that, do I?” Jack asked with a confused look. “Do you really think that about me?”

Hiccup looked at Jack with a scowl on his face as he continued trying to tug himself free from the ice on his back. Jack’s face turned as his smile fell and his shoulders slumped, he seemed to be genuinely upset as his normally bold posture shrunk down to that on a small child who had been told they could not go out to play as the twinkle of his ice blue eyes became dull. Hiccup was confused he had never seen Jack look this upset. It was strangely unsettling to see the Winter spirit this way, he was always so upbeat and cheerful even when things were not going well. All Hiccup could think was about how suddenly Jack had changed in front of him had his words really hurt Jack that much with that last comment. Hiccup didn’t mean to be so blunt, but he was getting fed up with Jack and his antics he felt that all he could do was tell Jack the truth.

“Well, I don’t exactly enjoy being frozen to a rock.” Hiccup continued to grunt. “So yeah, I would say this and the other tricks would count as torture.”  
Jack looked up at Hiccup as he watched him struggle with pulling his vest from the rock.

“S-sorry.” Jack stuttered “I didn’t mean to torture you I was just trying…just trying to have a bit of fun with you. That is all I ever wanted”

“Well, I’m sorry but it isn’t fun to be frozen to a rock or trapped in a blizzard or have my old hut buried so deep in the snow I had to sleep in a tree for a week until the snow melted away!” Hiccup ranted. “Why do you always play tricks on me that involve me being trapped, unable to move or stuck somewhere. Seriously, why do you always do this?”

“I don’t…errm I’m not sure what you mean I don’t always trap you in a single place on purpose.” Jack pulled his hood up over his blushing face as he curled his knees up to his chest.

“Yeah, you do. It is like you want me to be with you...more…often.” Hiccup muttered as he began to look over at Jack trying to hide his blushing face by pulling his hood closed. “Wait, are you…No way, do you have a crush on me.”

“N-No I don’t have a-a crush on you. That is so stupid.” Jack laughed nervously

“Well, that was convincing.” Hiccup replied dryly. “Why didn’t you just say something.”

Jack shuffled about where he sat as he tried his best to keep calm, but there was not a lot he could do to stop the overwhelming feeling that was coming from his chest. “Well, I didn’t want to scare you off by telling you.”

“So instead, you decided to trap me over and over.” Hiccup chuckled lightly

“Well, when you say it like that it sounds silly and kinda weird.” Jack smiled back shyly “Well why don’t I let you out of here and we can talk a little more before you get to head off ahead of me again.”

“Sure, thing I can chat a bit longer, maybe help you plan a trick for the Easter Bunny.” Hiccup winked.

Jack smiled as he quickly thawed the ice on the rock and helped Hiccup up. The two of them spent close to five hours chatting about each other and how Jack ended up having a crush on Hiccup after watching him and feeling sad that because of their roles Jack would always spend most of his time chasing after Hiccup but never catching up to him unless he trapped him. All the time wishing he could gain the courage to tell him the truth. Who knew that all it took would be an awkward conversation to set Jack free?


	2. Day 2 PNAU

Hiccup sat in the office of his school principal. This was not a typical thing for him to do but also not much of a worry as Hiccup was never the type of person to get into trouble. Overall, he was a rather quiet person and tended to keep to himself, he preferred it that way. Hiccup had always been a bit of a nerd, he liked watching the same Sci-fi shows over and over while reading books on engineering. His small group of friends all shared a mix of nerdy tastes and would meet up after school to hang out and watch the latest episode of whatever show had aired that day. All in all, Hiccup’s life was standard, he got up went to school, had to deal with his asshole of a cousin and then went home.

As the principal continued to talk about the values of the school, the place it holds in a community and why he thinks that the education of young people like Hiccup was important, Hiccup wondered why he had been called into the office today. The school play was months away, so he was not needed to help with the set designs yet, nor was it time for the state mathletes or chess tournaments. As he shuffled in his chair, he just hoped that it did not involve him having to deal with the school football team.

“Well then Hamish, I hope you will represent our school with the same dedication you have to your classwork?” Mr. North said with a smile, although it was hard to tell from behind his beard.

It was then Hiccup had realised that while he worried about why he was called to speak to the principal he had forgot to listen to what was being said. “Errrm, yeah of course sir just let me know where to go and I’ll get started.”

“Excellent our new arrival is waiting at the reception I’ve already told him to wait for you. Just give him a quick show of the school and facilities and meet back here by lunch.” Mr. North said as he clasped his hands together.

“Of course.” Hiccup replied as hi grabbed his bag, throwing it over his shoulder as he left to walk to the reception.

“Oh, and Hiccup.” Mr. North said without looking up from the paperwork he was now reading “His name is Jackson.”

Hiccup left the office and walked down the halls of the school to the main reception. Hiccup knew why he was chosen to show the new kid around. Not only was Hiccup a senior he had been a favourite of the teachers for some time and they knew that they could rely on him to be responsible. There was also the fact that no one would feel threatened by the sight of a short skinny kid with glasses, wearing a shirt and cardigan.

Hiccup wondered what this newcomer would be like as he continued the unreasonably long walk from the principal’s office. Hopefully, they would not be some ego loaded Jock or a self-centred air head more concerned about their followers on Instagram than those sitting next to them. Whoever they were he knew the likelihood of them being somebody who would hang out with him would be very small.

Turning the corner to reception Hiccup found a kid that he guessed was Jackson. His skin was unusually pale although it matched his hair which was dyed white. He was wearing black skinny jeans with several rips in the legs. His blue hoodie sliding off his shoulder to showing off his black tank top. As Hiccup walked closer, he noticed that he could see what looked like a tattoo on Jackson’s bare shoulder. He was wearing a thin eyeliner and had several piercings on his right ear. There was one other important detail that Hiccup had noticed. He was cute, very cute.

“H-hello I’m Hamish, are you Jackson?” Hiccup asked rubbing his left arm nervously

“It’s Jack, but yeah it’s me. I’m guessing you are the one that Santa said would meet me to give me the tour?” Jack returned in a slightly uninterested manner still looking down at his phone.

“Santa?” Hiccup pondered before letting out a nervous chuckle “Oh, you mean Mr. North? I guess he does look a bit like Santa.”

“Well then should we get this over with?” Jack said as he stood up grabbing his belongings.

“Yeah, let’s get going. Why don’t we start at the cute-teria…I mean cafeteria?” Hiccup flushed as he quickly turned around to lead Jack on the tour of the school.

For most of the tour Hiccup told Jack about the school; where things are, the best teachers to have and which days to skip the cafeteria food. The whole time Jack walked a little behind Hiccup which did make him nervous. Jack was a little taller than Hiccup and Hiccup could feel Jack’s eyes on him as if he were prey to some hunter. It was not until Hiccup was talking about the awards the school won last year that Jack finally spoke.

“So, this is just like any other school then?” Jack said still a little uninterested

“Pretty much, yeah.” Hiccup replied still a little nervous.

“So, what do you do for fun around here?” Jack said as he moved a little closer to Hiccup

“Well, it might not be what you consider fun but there is a movie club that happens every week after school, we tend to watch bad films and laugh at them, and a few of us have weekly gaming sessions as well.” Hiccup said trying to hide his discomfort.

“So, you are a nerd then as well as adorable.” Jack smiled at Hiccup

“Wait…what d-do you mean adorable?” Hiccup stuttered as he took a small leap from Jack

“Oh, come on I’m not deaf I heard you stutter earlier you called me cute.” Jack said “and you are right I am.”

“N-N-No I didn’t besides what makes you think I would be interested anyway.” Hiccup said as he sunk his head.

“Well, I don’t want to make assumptions, but you do have what, 3 different pride badges on your bag.” Jack said with a sly smile “So what do you say can I have your number, or do I have to check out your adorable butt from afar?”

“Are you always this forward?” Hiccup said blushing even deeper

“Yeah, is that a problem.” Jack said and he leaned against the wall.

Hiccup looked at Jack as he smiled back before he noticed someone skulk around the corner. It was someone all to familiar to Hiccup, his annoying cousin Jonah.

Jonah was captain of the school football team and saw himself as a god in the school. What he really was, was Hiccup’s bully since childhood and always got a kick out of making fun of his gay cousin. As he strutted down the hall Hiccup prepared for some sort of jab at him as he passed by, something Jack noticed.

“What’s up Hiccup this your new prey you pervert.” Jonah laughed

“Shut up Jonah.” Hiccup muttered

“What was that I couldn’t hear you for all the cock you have been juggling.” Jonah said as he squared up to Hiccup and pushed him to the wall

“He told you to shut up. But I’m gonna tell you to fuck off.” Jack said as he scowled at Jonah getting a surprised reaction from Hiccup

“Looks like Hiccup’s new boyfriend has balls.” Jonah said as he let go of Hiccup “At least you will have something to play with then.

Jonah gave the two a glare as he started to walk off.

“Well maybe when you come out you can suck on them yourself!” Jack yelled at Jonah

Jonah quickly turned around and pushed jack against the wall with a loud thud. “What was that.”

“Well since you seem to enjoy playing in the mud with boys, showering with them and getting dressed in front of them I thought you would all get together for an after-game orgy.” Jack Smirked “Or do you just jack-off to the thought of them in your bed.”

“You son-of-a-bitch.” Jonah gritted his teeth as he raised a fist to him.

Jack woke up in his bed, his head was throbbing. He winced as he sat up. It took him a few seconds to figure out where he was. It wasn’t the first time he woke up after being punched, something he had experienced before. As he looked around his room he noticed his phone sitting by his bead and a small piece of paper. Jack picked up the piece of paper and read it with a small chuckle.

_Thanks for standing up for me._

_555-XXX-XXXXX_

_P.S. everyone calls me Hiccup_

_P.P.S. I am not the only one with an adorable butt._


	3. Day 3 Royalty/Servant AU

“I just don’t understand why I have to marry him.” Hiccup sighed

“Because King Besrek and I have been friends for a long time, and a union between you and his son will solidify our kingdoms.” Stoic said as he gave Hiccup a serious look. “Now get dressed we have a banquet with them in a few hours.”

Hiccup sighed as he sat on the end of the bed. His father left the room as a servant entered with a series of clothing items for him to try for the banquet. Hiccup sat still for a few minutes as he thought of the future that awaited him at the banquet. He knew that his father and King Besrek had been friends and allies for a long time, but in all that time he had seen his betrothed only a few times, and never in the last ten years. Now age eighteen it was time to make good of the deal from long ago. Hiccup sat their as thoughts of a future already decided ran through his mind

While Hiccup sat on the bed his servant, Jack, had been preparing his clothing and a wash pot to freshen up with. The Young servant had noticed the uncertain look on Hiccup’s face but was always told never to ask about the personal matters of royalty. As he finished sorting the last of Hiccup’s clothing, he turned to fuel the fireplace in the room taking a quick glance over at the young prince who looked as it he was about to faint. Jack felt as though he should say something but restrained himself as he made his way to stand by the door.

“Will that be all your highness, or would you require my assistance further?” Jack asked as he spoke softly.

There was a silence in the room that followed as Hiccup sat completely still. There was something off about the silence. It was not awkward or uncomfortable nor was it like the usual inconsiderate silence that members of nobility would have towards servants. This was something else something that concerned Jack.

“Sir is everything okay?” Jack said taking a step closer to his charge for the night. “I know it isn’t my place to ask, but if you need anything please ask.”

“I need a hug.” Came the quiet response from the young prince

“S-sir?” Jack said a shocked look on his face “Should I get someone-”

“Please, hold me.” Hiccup looked up at Jack as a small tear ran down his face.  
Jack didn’t know what to do with this, but he decided to do as asked. As Jack sat bolt upright on the bed beside the prince he froze as he felt the arms of the young man wrap tightly around him. Jack was at a complete loss. Here he was, a servant boy, being hugged by a prince as if he was their long-lost parent.

As Jack sat there, he noticed how small the young prince was. He felt so thin and frail in his arms, he could feel his chest and heart working away through his clothing. Jack slowly put his arm around the young prince while slowly running his other hand through his brown tussles of hair. Jack could feel how panicked the prince was as his breath grew more erratic. He had seen this before from his younger sister when ever she was worried about a big event or if she got in trouble, and Jack decided since he had already broken the no touching rule he might as well go the whole way.

“With me sir, breathe with me.” Jack said softly as he took deep breaths for the prince to follow. “Everything will be fine, just breathe with me.”

As Jack continued to attempt to calm the prince, he could feel their heartbeat begin to slow as he matched his breath. The few sobs that had been made had become quiet as the grip on Jack became less tight. For a few moments longer there was silence again in the room as Jack continued to flow his fingers through the princes’ hair.

“Th-thank you.” Came an almost silent voice between the last sobs of the prince. “I know this is wrong and I shouldn’t have asked but thank you.”

“My job is to serve you sir.” Jack replied as he slowly let go of the prince.

“Well nevertheless thank you.” The prince said as he wiped his eyes dry. “May I ask your name?”

“It is Jack, sir. Jack Frost.” Jack stood up as he stepped back from the bed.

“Nice to meet you Jack, I’m Hiccup.” The young prince smiled back “May I tell you something.”

“Of course, Sir.” Jack said slightly concerned.

“You are the first person who has been able to help me when I’m like this. Normally I am just left to deal with it myself until it passes.” Hiccup said as he stood up and made his way to the fireplace “How did you know what to do?”

“I have a younger sister and she has moments like this as well. I have had to look after her since our parents died a few years ago. It was hard at first but since then I’ve been able to help her more.” Jack said his face losing it’s smile as he remembered the plague that occurred five years ago.

“I’m sorry to hear that.” Hiccup consoled looking back at Jack.

“It’s okay we managed to get by.” Jack replied feigning a smile.

There was another silence between the two as the conversation reached its end it took a minute before either of them would speak.

“Well sir I believe it will soon be time for the banquet. If you need anything else, please ask for my services again.” Jack requested as he turned to leave the room “Oh and Sir. I will not speak of what happened I promise you.”

The banquet was not much of a success Stoic and King Besrek started arguing about territories and from there the engagement was ended. As he left Hiccup requested Jack help him with packing his clothes. He had also made arrangements for Jack to accompany him back to his own kingdom.


	4. Day 4-Cuddle Time

The wind had been howling all day leaving a chill in the heart of anyone daft enough to be caught out in it. The winter had been particularly harsh this year blizzard after blizzard had caused trouble and disruption for the lives of everyone, even the city council had struggled to keep the roads and pathways clear. As Hiccup was on his long walk home, thanks to his bus being cancelled, he was overcome with the loss of feeling in his fingers and his face. Not even his gloves and scarf could keep him warm. Hiccup had pulled his scarf up to cover most of his face and to make sure that his nose and cheeks would not grow any redder than their current rosy appearance.

Hiccup had hated the winter since he was a child. They had always been freezing and wet where he grew up and left him with a lifelong disdain for the winter months. As Hiccup went to cross the road to his apartment, he lost his footing and slipping face first into a large pile of snow. As he landed, he felt the familiar feeling of his prosthetic leg slipping off. 

“You have got to be kidding me.” Hiccup muttered as he rolled over to pick up his leg and fix it back in place. 

While fitting the leg back on Hiccup noticed the shock on the face of someone who had seen the whole thing. He did not know what felt worse the embarrassment or the snow soaking through his clothing. Now that he was thoroughly soaked, all Hiccup wanted was to return to his apartment and get out of the horror of the blizzard. 

Hiccup climbed the stairwell to his apartment. He felt exhausted as he finally stumbled through the door, Hiccup kicked his damp boots and threw his coat over a hook as he tried hard to forget about the embarrassment of having his leg come off.

As he entered the sitting room Hiccup was welcomed with possibly the best sight possible, his adorable boyfriend in the most adorable position possible. His boyfriend was curled up on the couch wrapped in an incredibly fluffy blanket. To Hiccup Jack was the cutest thing he had ever seen, and it was times like this that made it even more obvious why.

Jack was almost completely covered in the blanket, only his tussle of white hair was visible. Hiccup walked around the couch and the sight almost made him squeal with excitement. He saw Jack was not alone on the couch with him as he had wrapped in his arms Aster, their small and lazy pet rabbit. Aster was not exactly Hiccup’s choice of pet, but when he saw the way Jack smiled at his tiny ears Hiccup couldn’t say no to the bunny.

Hiccup tried his best not to disturb the lazy pair as he tried sneaking under the blanket. Sadly, Hiccup failed as Aster quickly woke up and hopped up onto Jack’s head waking him up.

“I’m sorry babe. I didn’t mean to wake you.” Hiccup said softly as he picked Aster up from off Jack’s head.

Jack only mumbled as he curried up into the blanket. 

“Are you my little sleeby bish?” Hiccup said in a sing-song manner

“I am.” Came a mumbled response from Jack

Hiccup placed Aster back to where he was before as he curled himself up to Jack under the blanket, it was like snuggling up to a warm marshmallow as Hiccup gave him a tight squeeze trying to steal the warmth he had accumulated from his nap.

“You are so warm and soft.” Hiccup whispered, as he placed his hands under Jack’s hoodie “It is like you are my personal teddy bear.”

“And you are freezing.” Jack said as he quickly moved Hiccup’s hands away. “You know the rule Warm the hands first.”

Hiccup simply chuckled as he quickly placed his hands back to where they were placed before “Where else would I warm my hands if not on my cuddly furnace boy.”  
“I may be your furnace boy but it keep putting your icicle hands on me I’ll become your Jack Frost” Jack protested groggily

“But Jaaaack.” Hiccup started trying his best to sound pathetic “IT was really cold out there and I fell and my leg came off and you are so cute and cosy and cuddly, don’t make me go out into the cold pleeeease.”

Jack gently pulled down the blanket from his face to see Hiccup looking at him trying to make his best puppy dog eyes. He knew that he could not resist Hiccup when he was trying to be cute and pathetic. Jack stared into Hiccups big emerald eyes as he nuzzled lightly into Jack’s chest.

“You are such a whiny baby. You know that?” Jack asked watching Hiccup’s expression turn to one of an adorable smugness as he nodded happily.

Hiccup snuggled into Jack trying his best to steal as much warmth as he could. As Hiccup finally got himself settled, he could feel the light tickle of Aster’s whiskers on his cheek as the rabbit came up to him. Hiccup gave a light chuckle as Jack watched him play with the fluffy bun.

“What was that Aster? You think Jack should let me snuggle up to him no matter how cold I am." Hiccup pretended to talk to the rabbit

"Traitor." Jack feigned anger as he watched the rabbit hop off the sofa and bound off into his little corner for a snack.

“How rude.” Hiccup hummed

“Shut up and cuddle me.” Jack said finally letting Hiccup snuggle up to him.

As Hiccup got nice and close to Jack, he started to run his hands over his body. Hiccup loved every inch of Jack. He had since they first met. Jack hummed lightly as Hiccup moved his hands lower until he stopped suddenly. 

“I was enjoying that, why did you stop?” Jack said perking up a little

“Why are you not wearing any trousers?” Hiccup asked

“Just because.” Jack smiled “Besides, you never complained about me not wearing them before.”

Jack was right Hiccup couldn’t complain about finding his adorable boyfriend in just a hoodie and boxer shorts. He always did have a soft spot for Jack’s thick thighs, something that Jack would use to his advantage as often as possible. It took all of Hiccup’s might and willpower not to lose it there and then.

“I’m not complaining. I’m just feeling the need to cuddle.” Hiccup said resting onto Jack and closing his eyes.

“So now who is the sleeby bish.” Jack chuckled wrapping his arms around Hiccup

“Shut up and nap already.” Jack smiled.

The two of them ended up falling asleep on the couch for close to three hours it wasn’t until Aster jumped up on Hiccup that he finally woke up. At least Hiccup was finally warm, so warm in fact that he refused to leave the blanket and cook their dinner. Time for a chill night of take-out and a bad film.


	5. Day 5 - Dark Hijack

Hiccup lay in his bed one night his mind resting from a hard day of studying for his final exams and testing out his latest engineering marvel, not that it worked. Hiccup had been struggling lately in his studies, he had lost his focus and he was unable to concentrate on even the most basic of things. All of this was sadly due to his nightmares and the lack of sleep they caused.

Hiccup started having nightmares when he was fourteen after losing his family to a fire. The nightmares seemed to stop once he went to university in another city, and it had been many years since he had a torrent of nightmares. Hiccup had managed to put the loss behind him and thought that putting some distance between himself and his hometown would help him recover from the horrors that his mind plagued him with. Sadly, that was not the case and Hiccup’s dreams seemed to persist once again.  
The dreams were never the same, but they always had one thing in common, there was always a house of some sort on fire and a figure which melted away in front of him. Even years of therapy had not helped to calm his dreams. Then again all they seemed to talk about was the way his mind interpreted the dreams. He was completely aware of the psychological imagery of the dreams. Besides, he wasn’t a child anymore, instead he was just a very stubborn adult who could manage a nightmare or two.

So far, his dream had been a nightmare of a different type. It was so dull and mundane that Hiccup would have thought it a normal day. As Hiccup continued to dream about the simple task of shopping for groceries his mind took a sharp turn. As he walked through the doors of the shop, he was just in he found himself in his own bedroom.  
It was dark with only the light of the moon shining through the window as he adjusted to the darkness of the room, he noticed that there was a large lump under the covers of his bed. Hiccup walked over to the bed to find himself asleep. Hiccup had never seen himself sleep; I mean who can. There was something odd about watching himself sleep, he seamed so peaceful as he lay there as he stood over himself, he noticed that he was clinging onto the pillow very tightly as his face started to become more tense. It was then that Hiccup saw the room around him become brighter as a warm glow started to encompass the room. Hiccup quickly started to look around the room for the source of the light, but he couldn’t see anything but the glow. As the light started to rise the heat within the room grew as well. It was then in his lucid state that he knew what was happening. 

Hiccup dashed to where he came into the room to find that the door was gone. Panic set in as he turned to notice that the window where the moonlight shone through was now also missing. Hiccup’s panic had blown into full blown fear when he the sound of himself in the bed yelling out came to his attention. Hiccup hurried over to the bed to find that his dream self was completely under the covers as he tossed and jerked underneath them. Hiccup reached for the duvet to pull it down hoping to wake himself up.

As Hiccup pulled down the cover, he was shocked when a strange shadow leaped out at him with a yell. Hiccup closed his eyes as he fell to the ground feeling the weight of something on top of him. Quickly the yell turned to a high-pitched chuckle before the weight was removed from him.

Hiccup slowly opened his eye to find that the room was once again dark. Hiccup stood up and looked around the room to see what had jumped up at him. Hiccup’s eyes surveyed the room, and in the corner, he noticed the shadows form into the silhouette of a person. Hiccup could feel the presence of something else with him. It was strange that in his dream he was able to feel so lucid. Suddenly the shadow started to leave the wall and become a fully formed. Hiccup started to back up as the shadow creature became more defined until standing in front of him was a person.

Hiccup stood rigid as he looked at the man in front of him. He had incredibly pale skin, his eyes were an ice blue. He wore a blue hooded cloaked with black t-shirt and black trousers, torn around his ankles. He held in his hand a crooked staff. Hiccup was struggling to understand what was going on in his dream as the man in front looked at him with an unnerving grin.

“Hello Hiccup.” The man said with an unsettlingly smooth voice 

Hiccup continued to look at the man his mouth a-gape and unable to move.

“You aren’t going to say hello back?” The man said again

Hiccup stuttered his jaw “H-hel-lo.”

“That’s better.” The man said as he walked closer to Hiccup “I would say that I didn’t mean to scare you, but well, I did.”

“I know this is a dream this isn’t real.” Hiccup said repeating himself over and over

“Oh Hiccup, this is a dream, but what makes you think this isn’t real at the same time.” The man said continuing to back Hiccup up to the wall

The man continued to smile slightly as his eyes glowed slightly. Suddenly Hiccup was unable to move. No matter how hard he tried he was stuck in his position.

“What is this, who are you?” Hiccup said struggling through his breath

“How rude of me. I’m Jack Frost, or I was. Now I am the Nightmare man.” Jack said continuing to unsettle Hiccup.

“The Nightmare man?” Hiccup asked

“That’s me. I am the one who brings nightmares to people every time they close their eyes. I’m the one who takes their greatest hopes and replaces them with their deepest fears. I’m the one who males you relive that day over and over again.” Jack grinned as he placed his hand on Hiccup’s cheek.

Hiccup, still frozen in place, took the time to think of what he just heard. Aside from his therapists and his closest friends no one knew about his repeating nightmares. Hiccup decided that all of this had to be in his mind.

“Well, if that is so true why don’t you explain something to me.” Hiccup said trying his hardest to get over his fear.

“Oh, what is that?” Jack said teasingly

“If you are real how did you know my name.” Hiccup said trying to have a smile “We have never met before.”

“Oh, my dear Hiccup. I have been watching your dreams for years” Jack began to pin himself up against Hiccup and whispered, “You are my favourite.”

Hiccup shuddered as he felt the cold breath of Jack on his ear. 

“Please get off me.” Hiccup said with a quiet whimper

Jack simply chuckled as he backed of to sit on Hiccup’s bed “You are such a spoilsport. I spend all this effort to come and meet you in a dream and you ask me to get off you.”  
“Why are you doing this? What is the point of tormenting me?” Hiccup said raising his voice slightly

“Because watching you toss and turn, watching you whimper and moan, watching you sweat and yell in fear is just so much…fun.” Jack replied smoothly his smile growing into a true Cheshire cat grin. “and I know you are still trying to convince yourself that this is a dream and that none of this is real. So, I’ll prove it to you and hopefully you will understand.”

“H-How?” Hiccup said

“Get in your bed and then go to sleep, when you wake there will be a little gift for you on the bedside table.” Jack held his smile

“Why are you doing this?” Hiccup asked again feeling that his questions were going unanswered

“Don’t you listen it is because you are my favourite, and I want you to know that I am always watching you, my little Hic.” Jack said tapping the covers of the bed as a signal for Hiccup

Hiccup walked and climbed into the bed as Jack stepped up and stood over watching with the same grin. Hiccups’ eyes closed against his own will as he felt a soft kiss on his forehead.

“Sweet dreams.” Jack chuckled as Hiccups vision went to black.

Hiccup woke up in a sweat, his breath heavy and uneven. It took a second for Hiccup to realise what happened. The dream was over, at least he thought it was. As Hiccup rolled over his heavy eyes shot open. Sitting on his bedside table was a black snowball. As Hiccup reached out to touch it the snowball quickly melted away as a sudden cold chill rushed through his body. Slowly Hiccup realised that what he experienced was true and watching over him somewhere in the room was the figure of Jack, and that smile.


	6. Day 6 - First dates

Jack sat alone at the table, the sole patron in the coffee shop. He had been nursing a hot chocolate for over an hour now as the events of the night played in his mind. It was not that the night had been particularly bad, just another in a string of bad dates that he would rather forget. Jack had now been set up on close to ten different dates each one a disaster. Now all he wanted was to sit in the all-day coffee shop and stare longingly into the still rather full mug of now cold chocolate. 

Jack was not much of a dating person, or a one-night stand person either. He just struggled to find someone who was right for him. He never cared about looks or if they were rich the only thing that mattered was that they were nice and genuinely cared. Why his friends thought to set him up with jock who cared more about the look of his hair than anything to do with Jack. The horror of this evening was only added to with the sad situation that was Jack sitting alone at two in the morning in a coffee shop.

At the other end of the coffee shop, was Hiccup, the sole member of staff who had been wiping down the same part of the counter for twenty minutes. Hiccup had been trying his hardest not to get caught staring at the sole customer.

He knew that something was wrong and wanted to help but was still unsure how he should approach the man who was clearly in some form of distress.   
Hiccup was sure he had seen him before, but where that was, he had no idea. There was one thing he was completely sure about. He could not resist seeing a cute boy wearing a tight suit-

That was it! Hiccup had seen that suit before; it had a unique design on the collar and cuffs and Hiccup could remember seeing it move in the glow of a nightclub, a few weeks ago. There was something incredibly seductive of seeing the suit move in the nightclub and Hiccup was sure that he had finally found the owner of the suit that he had dreamt about. 

As he continued to wipe the surface Hiccup decided that now was time. If he was going to speak to the stranger, he should do it now while he had the courage to do so. Hiccup knew he could not just walk over and pretend he was doing something else. There was nothing else to do and he was sure that the stranger would see through that. So, Hiccup set to work on his plan to help the poor soul in his shop.

Jack poked the last marshmallow that bobbed in his drink. As he continued to wallow over the events of his date. Jack wished that he were able to wind the clock back and just stay at home and watch a movie instead of going through the gruelling experience that was listening to a meathead go on about himself for 2 hours. As Jack let out a sigh that was supposed to go unnoticed a fresh mug of hot chocolate and a slice of chocolate cake to go with it.

“I-I didn’t order this.” Jack said as he looked up to see the barista who had a soft smile on his face.

“I know but you looked like you could use something.” Hiccup replied 

“That obvious huh?” Jack said as he took the fork that came with cake

“A little yeah. Do you want to chat about it?” Hiccup asked trying not to be too bold

“Sure, if you help me with this cake.” Jack smiled glad to have a kind person at the end of his day.

Hiccup smiled as he took away the old hot chocolate and grabbed a fork trying his best to hide his excitement. As he sat down, he took a small piece of the cake as Jack gave a quiet moan after tasting his first bite.

“This is so good, is this made here?” Jack smiled

“By yours truly.” Hiccup beamed back

“In that case I will have to make this a regular stop.” Jack smirked taking another piece “I didn’t realise that I needed this.”

Hiccup looked up at Jack he could see that he meant that last comment and decided that he needed to help this person in front of him.

“So, what happened?” Hiccup asked softly.

“The date from hell, again.” Jack said with small chuckle “My friends keep trying to hook me up with their friends and so far, all it has done is made me wonder if they actually hate me.”

“That bad?” Hiccup sighed

“I don’t think I have ever meet someone who was so self-centred in my entire life the whole night he just talked about himself and how awesome he was.” Jack started to recount the night as he took a sip from his mug “He would even ask me a question and then answer it himself without even letting me speak. I think I got about fifteen words out the entire date.”

“Wow you weren’t kidding that is a date from hell. I thought my last date was bad.” Hiccup shrugged

“Oh, what is your horror story. Only seems right you tell me yours.” Jack smirked

“I was on a date with this guy, he was kinda…intense…almost deranged. Anyway, after he yelled at the waiter, and the cab driver, and a fox. I ended up falling into a ditch and losing my prosthetic leg. His response was to laugh at me and wait for me to put on my leg and climb up out of the ditch.” Hiccup said putting his head in his hands.

“Wow, that is an, interesting date.” Jack said trying to figure out the best way to describe the date

“One way to put it.” Hiccup chuckled

“I’m Jack by the way.” he smiled

“Hamish, call me Hiccup though.” came the reply “Nice to finally meet you.”

“What do you mean?” Jack smiled

“Well, I’m not sure but I think I saw you in the Cavern a few weekends ago.” Hiccup said rubbing the back of his neck trying to hide his embarrassment “I recognised the suit; I saw the dancing it was doing. I liked what I saw, nice and tight.” 

“That may have been me, glad you enjoyed the dancing.” Jack smiled hiding a small blush behind his mug.

The two of them continued to chat about their previously disastrous dates while trying to argue over who had the worst. Meanwhile Jack had asked for another slice of cake. As the conversation continued and the sun started to rise both Hiccup and Jack came to realise that they had been talking for three hours. Jack decided that it would be good if he left to get some sleep. Hiccup took the empty dishes back to the counter and returned to find that Jack had already. Hiccup looked at the table to fine a napkin with a message written on it.

Would love to try more of your cake.  
Maybe you could show me how it is done  
Jack 555-XXX-XXXX

_Would love to try more of your cake.  
Maybe you could show me how it is done   
Jack 555-XXX-XXXX_


	7. day 7 - Criminal AU

Life had never been great for Jack. He had a rough time in high school and not a particularly great one at home either. His parents had never truly understood him after he came out, and he grew more distant from them as the time went on. After finishing high school Jack moved to the other side of the country in hopes of finding some sort of life for himself. Jack had been living on his own for three years when he lost yet another job. This time he was unable to bounce back, and after three months of not paying rent he was evicted from his home. Jack had done it. He had finally hit rock bottom. He spent his time living in shelters and off the kindness of strangers, but eventually even that was beginning to wear thin. So, Jack started to turn to more nefarious ways of living. 

It started with small things like a sandwich from a shop or a can of coke. As time went on it became some larger items, like a sleeping bag and a radio. Eventually the rush of stealing became an addition and Jack was eventually resorting to more serious crimes. On more than one occasion he would scope out houses and wait until the residents would leave for a holiday and spend the time living in their homes before taking some valuables for himself.

Jack had become a target of the police even though nobody had ever seen his face. He had even been given the name ‘The Barefoot Thief’ from local detectives, Something Jack had come around to liking as it made him feel like a movie villain of some sort. While using some of the money he had made selling a few of his treasures, Jack had met a really cute boy when on a night out. 

It had now been a few months and Jack was so happy to have met Hiccup. Jack was completely enamoured by the brownette. Jack could stare at his freckles and crooked smile all day. Likewise, Hiccup was unable to resist Jack’s hair and ice blue eyes. There was one regret that Jack had however, he lied to Hiccup about who he was and his past. He knew that Hiccup loved him but was not sure how he would react to finding out about his homeless kleptomaniac boyfriend. For all Hiccup knew, Jack was a photographer and would travel for days to get a good shot which is why he never took Hiccup to his own place.

Today was like any other day for Jack he had been busy clearing out a stash that was placed in an old factory. He had found out that somebody had been searching the nearby areas for valuables and decided that he should move his collection to a safer location for the time being. In his haste he decided that the best place to hide it was in Hiccup’s wardrobe.

Hiccup arrived home after a long day of work. He hated that he would be unable to see Jack for a few days. Hiccup had given Jack a key to his apartment and had grown accustomed to coming home to find Jack and cuddling up to him. As Hiccup walked into his apartment, he headed straight to his bed collapsing on it with a dull thud. As Hiccup relaxed, he wished that he had is small boyfriend to cuddle. It was only then that he was disturbed by the sound of a clatter coming from his wardrobe.

“Shit” came an all to familiar voice muffled from behind the wardrobe door

Hiccup walked over to the wardrobe and pulled the door open to find Jack sitting on the floor with one of Hiccup’s shirts over his head. Jack chuckled nervously as he looked up with an awkward smile on his face.

“Jack! What are you doing here?” Hiccup asked as he got down on his knees.

“I was…errr…I was going to surprise you.” Jack said unconvincingly

“And that in your hand?” Hiccup said as he picked up the gold pendant that had slipped out of his pocket.

“Oh, that was part of a, a project I was going to work on.” Jack smiled to try and distract Hiccup

“Somehow I don’t believe you.” Hiccup sighed “What is going on Jack.” 

Jack lowered his head as he pulled the shirt from off his head. “I don’t think I can tell you.”

“You can tell me anything.” Hiccup comforted “I just want to know what is going on.”

Jack sighed as he realised that he had gone too deep with his lie and that maybe he should have been honest with Hiccup or leave for good. Neither option sounded good, but one definitely sounded worse.

“You know The Barefoot Thief that the news has been talking about. Well…” Jack said as he pulled out a handful of jewellery.

“Wait, are you the-“ Hiccup said

“Surprise.” Jack chuckled again

Hiccup gave no response as he reached to look at a ring before stopping himself. “Oh no. Oh no no no.”

“Hiccup please let me explain.” Jack panicked

“You’re the thief that my dad has been looking for?” Hiccup yelled

“Wait, your dad. Who is Your dad?” Jack said as his panic grew.

“He is the chief of police!” Hiccup said as he continued to yell “You have been one of the only cases he has cared about. You are infamous in the precincts.”

“Ohhh, Oh no.” Jack replied as the realisation of the situation fully hit him. “Are you going to turn me in?”

“I-I don’t know.” Hiccup stuttered

Hiccup realised that Jack had been causing problems for so many and had grown up to believe that the law was one of the most important things in a society. Yet Jack was the best thing to happen to him in a long time. Hiccup opened his hand in front of Jack, looking him directly in the eyes. the soft look of Hiccup’s emerald green eyes had always been Jack’s weakness.

“Hiccup please don’t I promise I can stop and change for the better.” Jack said a small tear rolling down his cheek. “I only started to steal to get by and then it became an addiction, but I swear I’ll return what I stole and stop. Please Hiccup.”

“What do you mean to get by?” Hiccup asked confused “I thought your photography paid well?”

“I’m not a photographer. In fact, I have no job?” Jack replied

“Then how do you pay for your apartment?” Hiccup asked

“I don’t have one.” Jack replied quietly

“What?” Hiccup said

“I’m homeless Hiccup!” Jack yelled “I have been since before we met.”

Hiccup was taken aback by this revelation. To find out that your boyfriend was a known thief and had been one because he was homeless was a huge shock. Still though he loved Jack more than anything in his life and although they had only been dating for a short time. Hiccup could not bare to turn in Jack to his dad.   
“Okay then, I won’t turn you into my father on two conditions.” Hiccup offered

“Anything I promise.” Jack said desperately

“Number one. You return what you have stolen and no more thefts. Number two you stop living rough and instead you can spend your time looking after this place.” Hiccup said with a smile.

“Yes, Sir.” Jack replied as he broke down into tears.


	8. Bonus Day- Robot/Engineer

It had been a long time coming for Hiccup but after four years of non-stop work he had finally done it. Hiccup was an engineer who left his studies before completing his degree. For years he had been fascinated by a single idea, something everyone thought was impossible, a sentient artificial intelligence. After being ridiculed by all his peers Hiccup decided that he could achieve his goal on his own.

Hiccup had run test after test of his programming and his android body, all of which were successful. Now he just needed to finish the process of combing the two together. The software had been installing for over two days and was due to be completed in the next hour. As Hiccup waited, he considered something that he had been pondering since he started the project, a name for his creation.

Since the beginning he had struggled with a name for his creation. He thought of an acronym or a technology reference but none of them seemed right. In a strange way he saw this creation as a friend or even a family member and so he decided that he should give them a proper name. there had been many names on the list including: Adam, Robin, Buddy and Brent. In fact, there were close to one hundred names on the list all of them seemed good, and Hiccup decided that to make his decision he would leave it to a random generator. After entering the names into a generator Hiccup waited to see the result. As the machine beeped Hiccup looked at the screen to see the name that would be chosen for his creation.

“Huh, Jack.” Hiccup said testing the name out loud. “Jack. Yeah, that sounds good.”  
As the final parts of the software installed Hiccup gave a final inspection of Jack. Hiccup had designed him to look like a regular person. His body, although metal, was designed to have an athletic appearance and a pleasing face. Jack was smaller than Hiccup by almost a head. His jawline and nose where cute to look at and had a piercing set of blue eyes. His hair was designed to be made of various strips of snow-white sensor strips. As a piece of technology Jack surely was impressive. All Hiccup had to do now, was make sure that his creation would work.

Two hours passed and Jack was finally ready to be activated. As Hiccup detached the cables plugged into the spine of his android. As the system activated a series of whines and beeps sounded as a quiet hum came from Hiccup’s creation. With a final blip the start-up sequence had completed, and Jack slowly came to life. As Jack raised his head his eyes flashed as the glowed an ice blue colour.

Hiccup smiled as Jack observed his surroundings, he could not believe that it had worked Jack seemed to be working.

“Beautiful. You are absolutely Beautiful.” Hiccup smiled placing his hand on Jack’s cheek.

“Beautiful, adjective, having beauty; giving pleasure to the senses or to the mind.” Jack replied in a monotone voice.

“Yes Jack, you are beautiful.” Hiccup smiled

Jack stood still for a while his head moving back and forth slightly as he processed what he had heard.

“Are you my father?” Jack asked with the innocence of a child.

“No, I am not your father.” Hiccup replied.

Although Hiccup created Jack, he was not comfortable with being referred to as his father as it made him feel a little bit like Doctor Frankenstein.

“So, you are my, boyfriend?” Jack smiled his demeanour changing to be more flirtatious 

“No. I am not your boyfriend.” Hiccup said confused by the sudden change in Jack’s behaviour

“But you called me beautiful. Is that not that something somebody says to someone they love. Like a parent or a lover.” Jack argued confused on how to interpret Hiccup’s responses. I do not fully understand.”

“That is okay for now you may rest we shall continue more tomorrow and run more tests.” Hiccup smiled as he started running a shutdown sequence.

Hiccup was ecstatic that his project had worked. All those naysayers who thought that he was wasting his time or that he was just some sort of mad scientist who was only bothered with making some strange science fiction fantasy. He was a little concerned with Jack’s initial reaction to the work beautiful. Hiccup hoped that in time Jack would forget the conclusion he had come to and stop viewing Hiccup as some sort of lover. That would be a matter for another time, however.

That night Hiccup slept soundly in his bed. His did not have a dream all night. After all, his dreams had come true and he would no longer bee seen as some sort of joke.  
While Hiccup slept however something was happening in his workshop. In Hiccup’s excitement he had forgotten to ensure that the shutdown sequence had completed, and Jack was now able to wake up and roam the workshop freely. He picked up tools and objects around the room analysing them as if a child trying his best to learn what he could by comparing his own knowledge with the world around him. As he continued exploring, he found an old blues exercise shirt and a pair of grey cotton pants and decided to put them on. Jack spent an hour playing with Toothless, Hiccup’s cat. The entire time he was giggling like a child at the antics of the fluffy creature. 

There was one thing that kept entering Jack’s memory, and it was the sight of Hiccup smiling at him when he called him beautiful. So, Jack continued to explore the house picking up random objects he liked the look of until he found Hiccup sleeping in his bed. He looked so peaceful in the bed as Jack watched over him. Eventually Jack walked around the bed and climbed in still holding onto his assortment of items. Jack sat up watching as Hiccup slept soundly. 

After a few hours of watching Hiccup, Jack decided that he would like to cuddle Hiccup. Jack carefully placed his collection of random objects at the side of the bed as he rolled over and placed his arm to hold Hiccup, who moaned lightly as he slumbered.

The next morning Hiccup had awoken to feel an arm wrapped around him. Hiccup did not remember going out the night before, nor did he remember inviting anybody round. It was then Hiccup remembered that last night he forgot to check the shutdown sequence, and the strange behaviour of his creation. As he rolled over, he saw Jack looking at him with a cute smile on his face which only grew once Hiccup had rolled round to look at him.

“Good morning.” Jack beamed 

“Jack, what are you doing?” Hiccup asked concerned

“I wanted to cuddle you, so I came up in the night after looking around the house. Your cat is very funny he likes to play with ribbons.” Jack smiled

“O-kay.” Hiccup started “Well why don’t you go to the workshop and I’ll be down in a bit and we can talk more about setting some boundaries. Does that sound okay Jack.”

“Yeah, that sounds great! I’ll see you soon.” Jack said giving Hiccup a quick kiss on the lips before he leaped of the bed almost tearing the tight shirt that he had taken the night before.

Hiccup was frozen in place as he tried to understand what had happened, he knew that something was wrong with Jack, but he was also unsure if he really wanted to fix it. There was something adorable about his fun-loving naivety. Only time would tell he guessed.


End file.
